In order to deal with requirements for a recent high-density trend of a semiconductor chip (LSI) and readily deal with requirements for partial specification changes, a three-dimensional semiconductor chip module in which plural semiconductor chips have been stacked, integrated, and electrically interconnected has been proposed.
In conventional three-dimensional semiconductor chip modules, electrical connection among semiconductor chips has been established with use of a through hole (refer to Patent Document 1) or with use of an end face (side face) of a semiconductor chip (refer to Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-135785
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-19484